


earrings for you

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, F/F, Female Hatake Kakashi, Female Umino Iruka, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, no beta we die like ninjas, prompt: gift giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi pranks her girlfriend by giving her goofy earrings for their gift-giving with friends, however, it takes an unexpected turn when the brunette actually likes the said earrings and won't stop wearing them.Not that Kakashi minds, but really Iruka? On her inauguration day?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	earrings for you

**Author's Note:**

> my very first f/f kakairu! big shoutout to anniemaar for being an enabler by sending me a cute ramen earring picture, and then a small wip of female iruka wearing the earrings XD
> 
> please excuse any wrong grammar and stuff flkjdlj made this real quick! XD  
> Enjoy!
> 
> [the earrings X3](https://twitter.com/pakupakuan_/status/1353570698069872641?s=20)

"I like it!"

Kakashi raised her brow in confusion as her eyes stared at her girlfriend's face, unsure if the brunette was kidding or not. To be honest, Kakashi expected Iruka to have some sort of violent and embarrassed reaction, but liking it wasn't one of them. 

"Wait, _really?"_

"I love it!" Iruka smiled, oh so genuinely, and Kakashi opened her mouth, only to close it after when the chunin landed a soft kiss on her lips. Iruka drew back with a grin, her hands still holding the said earrings. 

_Iruka was just so damn adorable_ , and Kakashi wondered how in the world did she managed to snag Iruka all for her. But that's beside the point, Kakashi just couldn't fucking believe that Iruka loved this pair of ramen earrings she found while traveling back home from a mission. 

This earring just reminded her so much of Iruka, and Kakashi has to buy it for her.

"This is so cute, Kakashi. For real. I love this!" 

Who knew Iruka would love them. So much so to the point where Iruka went roaming around, showing off the ridiculous yet adorable ramen earring. 

When the time came for them to go home, Iruka was still wearing them proudly. Once they reached home and changed into comfortable clothes, Iruka was still wearing them. 

And as they cuddled and kissed on the bed with Kakashi on top of her, the jounin couldn't help but laugh as Iruka insisted on keeping the earrings on. Fortunately, Kakashi managed to convince her to remove it for it might get damaged while they sleep. 

  
-

  
A month had passed and Kakashi thought Iruka would be done with this mini obsession for the earrings. The first few weeks after she received the gift, Iruka kept them on even when she's at the Academy or at the Hokage tower. At first, Kakashi was worried that Iruka's colleagues would make fun of her, especially the students, but lo and behold, they actually liked the earrings and even asked Iruka to ask her where they could buy one. 

It's a crazy month, to say the least. Iruka flaunted the earrings fabulously. The mini ramen swayed with every step she took. It's like it's made for her. 

"Why can't I?" And another thing that surprised Kakashi was that her lover, the ever so serious and proper Iruka-sensei, just whined at her all because Kakashi wouldn't allow her to wear the ramen earrings. 

"Iruka, it's my inauguration." Kakashi reasoned out, her arms crossed over her chest. Iruka pouted harder and moved closer to the soon-to-be-Hokage. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's waist, pulling her closer against her chest. 

"Pwease, Kashi?" 

No matter how sexy and cute Iruka looked, just this once, Kakashi needed to say no. 

"I'm sorry Iruka, but you'll be at the rooftop with Shikamaru and Tsunade-" Kakashi's eyes widened, her lips totally shut and covered by the brunette's. And then Iruka bit her lower lip, and soon enough, they're on the bed, Kakashi moaning out loud as Iruka buried her face in between her legs. 

Panting and still high, Kakashi finally agreed and received a deep kiss from the woman above her. 

_Ah fuck,_ Kakashi thought, she's definitely whipped. 

  
~*~

  
Kakashi waved, smiling under her mask as she raked her eyes over the people of Konohagakure cheering for her. Be it civilians, children, or fellow ninja, they're all here to support their Sixth Hokage, and the second woman to be seated in the office. 

And on Kakashi's side were her friends. All of them were smiling, and Kakashi could feel their warm gazes from where she stood. Then Kakashi's eyes landed on Iruka, looking all beautiful in white clothing, her long hair tied in a messy but neat bun, and of course the ramen earring - Kakashi blinked, her eyes widening as she did a double look at her lover. 

_Oh._

Iruka was wearing an earring, alright. A dangling earring that made her look more beautiful than ever (not that she wasn't very beautiful before). But this time... 

Iruka smiled, her eyes pooled with tears, and at that moment, Kakashi didn't care about anything in the world but the beauty smiling before her wearing a Hatake symbol earring. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, i hope you all liked it :D  
> I'm now more curious and might want to do more fem kakairu ehhe
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
